Five Adventures at Freddy's Book 1
by PokeMaster115
Summary: When Chica accidently kills Mike and goes to Freddy for help, nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong. Warning this series might be CCCCCCRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY! PS I suck at summarries
1. Chapter 1

**Yay FNAF story!**

Chapter 1

"Is he okay?"

"We… we didn't mean to kill him, did we?"

"No, Foxy. We weren't trying to. Just our stupid malfunctioning voiceboxes killed him."

"So, it was our fault…"

"..."

"Chica, no it wasn't. Foxy, why are you being quiet? The only thing you said was asking if we were trying to kill him."

"... Because…. I-I-I don't want to be like Vincent!"

"Foxy…"

"...We aren't like Vincent."

My head was swirling. Who was talking? Then it hit me. I heard the names Foxy and Chica, and I could guess that the other voice was Freddy. I was killed by Chica. But then, nothing! I had forgotten almost everything! I was stuffed into a Freddy suit- no, that couldn't be right. A Bonnie suit? Maybe. My eyes were closed tight. "Freddy… someone… help me…" I moaned. I heard shuffling of feet. "Sorry, Mike, but we can't help you right now. While we would love to, we just have no way to force your eyes open." Freddy told me, softly. "Maybe water would work." Chica stated. "Are you out of your mind!? Water ELECTROCUTES robots." Foxy yelled. Freddy sighed. I felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere, before setting me down. "Mike, picture Bonnie in your head." Freddy told me. I did that and nodded. "Ok, now stop picturing Bonnie. You should be able to see but it will be blurry. It always is." Freddy said. I stopped picturing Bonnie and, sure enough, I could see! I was staring at Freddy and immediately looked down. "Mike." Freddy pleaded. "Please, look at me." I looked at Freddy. "Mike, when Chica accidently killed you, she came to me. I went to Golden. He said that the only way to save you, was to stuff you in a suit. But I knew that doing that would crush your human body. So i had two choices: Leave you alone until your body rotted, or stuff you in a suit, crushing your 'real' body but giving you life. I took the second option. At first, Chica and Foxy disagreed but when I told them that it was the only way to save you, they changed their minds. Now, Bonnie went missing before this. I went into the Back room and saw Bonnie, in the corner, deactive. At first, I thought he was just in sleep mode and tried to 'wake him up'. Then I found out he was turned off. Robots can't cry, so I just stood there for an hour before putting you in a suit. Then I carried you to the office, where you woke up." Freddy explained. Then I saw Foxy and Chica run down the hall. "Hey. We were just wondering why you chose a Bonnie suit." Foxy said. Freddy moaned. "Well, I should have told you this earlier but, when I went into the backstage I found Bonnie, in the corner, deactivated." Freddy told them. Their eyes got big. "Umm… Freddy. What did you mean by 'It always is'?" I asked.

Freddy's POV

I looked at Foxy and Chica before turning back to Mike. "Well, you remember the Missing Children Incident?" I asked. Mike shook his head. "Well, when Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and I were just children we were lured into the P/S (Parts and Service) room. Where we were killed. " I told him. He jumped. "KILLED!?" He yelled.

Mike's POV

"Yep. What did we do to deserve this?" Freddy asked. I shrugged. "Also, about Bonnie, I think I can help him." I told everyone.

P/S

I took one look at Bonnie. "Yeah… this might take a while."

 _ **2 Days Later…**_

It took me two WHOLE days to repair Bonnie. Freddy made excuses why I wasn't on the stage. "Well, lets fire 'er up." I said to myself.

Bonnie's POV

Booting up… Restoring….. Reviving…. I tried to think of anything that would stop this never-ending nightmare. Then, it all went black. Did…. Did I lose..?

No, you did not lose…

Who's there!

Me? I am no-one. You will wake up soon. You must help whom you will meet first. Y-

What? Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!

I suddenly became aware of the cold floor of P/S room under my head. I got up, but couldn't see anything. "Wha! I can't see!" I yelled. "Don't worry!" Someone yelled. I felt me being picked up and someone running. "FREDDY! FREDDY! FREDDY! I SAVED BONNIE!" Someone yelled. I heard running footsteps. "What? Bonnie! Thank you so much Mike!" Freddy said. I heard a small chuckle. "No prob. But he's blind right now!" Mike told Freddy. Freddy mumbled something. "No! I'll take place for him!" Mike said. "Well, okay." Freddy said. Once again I felt someone running and putting me down. "Rest here, Bonnie, I hope you feel better tomorrow.

I don't know how lo long I was in sleep mode. But when I got out of it I could see again! Yay! I knew it was 11:50 PM. 2 minutes after the people go home.I walked out of the Backstage and onto the Showstage. "Today you did better than usual." an imposter me said. "Well, I'm hoping that Bonnie gets out of sleep mode soon. It's been like, 2 days since I put him in sleep mode?" Freddy asked. I went up behind him and yelled "BOO!" The imposter jumped and turned to me and smiled. Freddy just turned around. "Hi Bonnie." The imposter me said. "Hello Bonnie." Freddy said. I chuckled. "Well, before we talk about anything else, who is this imposter me person." I asked. Freddy chuckled. "Well, remember Mike?" I nodded. "Well, Chica accidently killed him. She went to me, I went to Golden. We had to stuff him in a suit. Why we did a Bonnie suit is because you were deactivated." Freddy told me. I nodded. "Also, Mike is the one who fixed you." Freddy finished.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**incase anyone is wondering, yes the animatronics can move on their** **own before 12 if they try hard.**

Chapter 2

Mike's POV

I sat in the Backstage room bored out of my mind. When Freddy came in. "Hi." Freddy stated, excitedly. "Hi Freddy, why are you so excited?" I asked. Freddy smiled. "Because we are going to make a new song! Wanna help out?" He asked. "Do I? OF COURSE I DO!" I answered. I followed Freddy out of the Backstage and into the Dining Room, where all of the animatronics were waiting for us. We spent a few minutes arguing on what the that title should be. "Why don't we call it Break My Mind?" I asked. Everyone agreed. (I do not own Break My Mind.) "For the first line let's do 'Break My Mind'!" Chica suggested. I thought. "I think we should leave that for the chorus." Me and Freddy said. AT THE EXACT SAME TIME! I thought a bit more. "Why don't we do 'Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside.'?" I suggested. They all agreed. "Next we should do, 'Come join the fun, take a journey through the night!" Freddy suggested. We all agreed. "This is getting too easy, how about 'Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more.' Freddy told me that kids thought the most scariest room was their closet." I suggested. They all thought then nodded. " Next, let's do 'Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light.'?" Bonnie suggested. We all agreed... again. "Next, 'SO grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch." Chica suggested.

"I like it."

"Aye me too."

"I like it also, `but why are you putting these on separate lines?"

"Wha? Anyways I also like it."

"Next how about, 'The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch. How long will you last through these through these memories of the past? Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours!'?" Freddy suggested. We all agreed. "For the chorus, we should do: 'Forced down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening, you thought you were alone, NO! They bite you to the bone,YOU SHOUT! BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY MIND! BREAK IT 'TILL THE TALE UNWINDS! FORCE MY THOUGHTS THROUGH HELL AND BACK OR LEAVE ME ALONE TONIGHT! BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY HEART! BREAK ME TILL I FALL APART! THIS CAN'T BE REAL, THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT! NOW DIE INSIDE THE FLAMES OF YOUR FIGHT!'?" I suggested. Chica blinked. "That's a lot of words, but yeah." She said. YAY! "YOU! Thought your safest place to breath was right inside your room." I suggested. It went on like this, until we came to the last part. "I think we should put another chrous." Freddy suggested. I shook my head. "How about 'They're here!' followed by FFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" I suggested. EVERYONE nodded. I chuckled. "What? Am I like, everyone's favorite tonight?" I asked. " Well, let's get the lyrics down,

Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside,

Come join the fun, take a journey through the night.

Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more,

Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light,

SO!

Grab.."

A few minutes later.

"... they're here! FFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 _2 days later..._

I was on a computer I had found in the backstage. Don't judge me. Anyways, I had been searching the news for something. When it caught my eye. 'AFter the loss of the previous guard, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza employed a new guard.' OH, NO BEEP. (Beep means I said a bad word.) FRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY! I ran to the show stage. No-one there. I ran to the office. "SC-" Bonnie tried to give the guard a heart attack, but I blocked it, taking the pain instead. "Mike! Why are you getting in my way?" Bonnie asked me. "C-Cause h-h-how many humans w-w-were working h-h-here...?" I asked Bonnie. He thought about it before answering. "Um... only you. Why?" He asked. I almost fainted. "Y-You have NO idea how m-many humans w-worked here?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean? The only human that worked here was you." Bonnie asked, his face showing he was confused. I nearly fell down. "All of the people in this office were endo-skeletons. Except you." Bonnie asked. I just went crazy. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT THE "ENDO-SKELETONS" WERE HUMANS!?" I yelled,before getting control of myself. "Sorry Bonnie,it's just-" Bonnie stopped me as realization crawled up his face. "No. We're the ones who should be saying sorry. We're MURDERERS!" Bonnie yelled. I was about to say something but stopped and thought of something else. "Bonnie, look at me." I said. Bonnie did. "You might not be able to change the past, but you **can** stop this from happening again. All we need is a little favor." Bonnie looked at me. "And what is it?" He asked. I smiled. "Help me convince the others." A small smile appeared on his face. "Okay." He said while getting up.

Freddy's POV.

I was walking down to the office when I heard Bonnie yell. I looked around the corner to see Bonnie and Mike. Mike saw me and whispered something to Bonnie. Bonnie was not as quiet. "I think so... and he might be able to help us tell the rest the truth. They trust him so much. We would even jump into a lake if he told us to! Not like he would though." Bonnie tried to whisper. "Drat. I wanted to save him for last. Well, Fate isn't that kind hehe." Mike said. Bonnie looked at him. "I've been thinking...they most likely won't listen to us, n-" Bonnie started. Mike snapped his fingers in front of him. "ARE YOU CRAZY! You belived me and I'm not anything more then a human who became a animatronic!" Mike yelled. "Aye, what's the shoutin' about?" Foxy asked. "... ... ... Umm... great..." Mike chuckled wearily.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **I put someone who brakes the forth wall, try to find out who! (hint: it's not Freddy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No comment...**

Chapter 3: The Killer Returns!

I was singing a small song I heard Freddy singing before, and noticed someone in the dining area and Freddy looked at him before he ran.

"I really hate you, stop getting in my way!"

"I've lost my patience, when are you gonna decay?"

Freddy ran after him and I saw the man running through the hallway to another room.

"I want to throw you out just like my broken TV."

"If you come back once more it shall be painfull, you'll see!"

The man grabbed a axe in the room and ran after Freddy, who was walking down hallway, with the axe in hand.

"I hope you Die in a Fire!"

"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart."

The man started smashing Freddy to bits! I wanted to save Freddy, but I couldn't because if I helped Freddy, the man would tear us both apart.

"Hope you get shot and expire!"

"Hope you'll get taken apart."

"Hope this is what you desire!"

Bonnie activated after Freddy was destroyed, saw the man, who ran away,and picked up Freddy.

"It's almost over,why can't you just let it slide?"

"Don't be afraid, it's not the first time you'll die."

I saw the man in the security room and threw his axe at Bonnie!

"Hear your mechanical parts click, sounds like when I broke your bones."

I saw Chica get off the stage and run to Bonnie.

"Once I get my second chance,I won't leave you alone! Oh yeah!"

"I hope you Die in a Fire!"

The man, who I recognised as Vincent, upper-cutted Chica and started smashing her too.

"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart."

"Hope you get shot and expire!"

Foxy ran down the hallway and the man tried to destroy him, but I ran in between them, causing me to be flung into a wall and deactivate. But the song lyrics echoed in my head

"Hope you'll get taken apart."

Suddenly, I was forced out of my body and into the air, I just stood there, confused, before I remembered I had been killed,my soul was out of the suit! We chased him around the pizzeria, before cornering him, and he put on some old suit.

"I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!"

The suit started leaking blood, Vincent was shocked by my shout, and Bonnie and Chica just stood there and stared at me.

"Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart."

"Hope you get shot and expire!"

"Hope you'll get taken apart."

"Hope this is what you desire!"

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie clapped. "I knew you heard me singing that, but I didn't know you could imitate it THAT well." Freddy stated. We all rushed back to our animatronic bodies and got in them.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
